


Naruto: Naru-booty

by a54321



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Another RP that I did with bookist383. The content miiiight get a little weird this time around but I really liked making it :D I hope you all enjoy it too!





	Naruto: Naru-booty

Ino pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked home. It wasn't like she was angry, but she just got scolded by Shikamaru. And she always hated it whenever he did that. Sure, it was technically the first time he scolded her, but she was the one who was supposed to scold him! And now he was a chunin and she wasn't.,..To be frank, she always thought that it would be the other way around. But now he was expected to act like a leader to a degree.  
  
Privately, Ino suspected that he was only doing this because he didn't want to be yelled at by his mom. Sadly, Yoshino seemed the best way to motivate the Nara heir to do anything...Maybe she could use that so she wouldn't have to be scolded again.  
  
Then she shook her head. No, don't think about Shikamaru now. The mission was complete and her wallet got a nice payday. She smiled, figuring that she would buy some makeup. Maybe show Sakura what the proper way to look pretty was. As she walked to the marketplace, she suddenly herself knocked over. "What the hell?" she asked as she picked herself up.  
  
Naruto was there and he rubbed the back of his head. "Gee Ino, you really need to watch where you are going." he said, figuring that it was her fault, ignoring that he had been running, looking to put the instant ramen he had just bought into the refrigerator. "I mean, you clearly weren't looking where you were going." he accused, when it was really all his fault. "Well, I forgive you." he said as he bent over to pick up his ramen that he dropped.  
  
Ino was about to issue a scathing retort, when she saw that Naruto had bent over, with his rear end in her face. Her angry mood was replaced with a mischievous one. “Naruto, was your bottom always that big?" she asked as she stood up. "It looks like it’s bigger than mine!" she teased.  
  
  
Naruto’s face momentarily started to flush but he quickly shook away the blush as he finished picking up the ramen containers he’d dropped and returning it to his grocery bag. “Oh, haha,” he uttered sarcastically, “very funny.” Just as he was starting to walk away though, he felt a hand grab onto the back of his jumpsuit and lightly tug him back. “Hey!”  
  
“No, hang on, I’m being serious here.” Ino said with some legitimate curiosity as her eyes went down to his butt, noticing that even standing up straight, his buttocks were apparently thicc to be visibly taking shape even in the baggy bottom half of his orange outfit. Placing a hand on his shoulder and one on his hip, she started to adjust his posture. “Bend over, I gotta get a better look at this.”  
  
“Ino, what are you- Woah!” With a hard shove on his upper back while she held onto his jumpsuit at his lower back, Ino forced the short boy to bend over at his waist.  
  
And now Ino had to chuckle. “Heheh, oh wow, how much have been eating lately? It’s almost like you stuffed a couple of watermelons down the back of your jumpsuit!”  
  
“Will you shut up?! my butt is perfectly fine!” Naruto exclaimed indignantly as he tried to pull himself away from Ino. In response though, she just gave the back of his jump suit a YANK, freezing him in place and driving the outfit’s material up into his butt as he let out a, “GAHK!”  
  
“Fine is right.” Ino quipped before elaborating with, “I can’t even really call this a butt to be honest, it’s a booty!” Emphasizing her point, she proceeded to give his left buttock a nice SPANK, making the cheek visibly wobble through his clothes.  
  
“EEEK!” And also cause Naruto to let out a girly squeak. “Ino, seriously, let go! People are starting to stare!” he yelled, eyes glancing about at the people stopping to and/or slowing down to observe the comical little show that the taller blonde was putting on.  
  
Hastily, Naruto tried bringing his hands together for a jutsu to help himself, only for Ino to grab his right arm, stopping him.  
  
  
"Naughty, naughty Naruto." she chastised as she held his hand so that he couldn't do a justu. But the problem was that as she held his hand like this, she really couldn't do too much more with him. Especially since she was already holding Naruto with one hand as was. "I think that we are going need to do a bit of adjusting here." she decided as she began to lift Naruto airborne.  
  
"Ehh? What do you MEEEEEEAA!" Naruto gasped as he suddenly found both his underwear and jumpsuit being driven into his backside. Then, he found something worse, that he couldn't touch the ground anymore! His eye's widened as he realized what Ino was doing to him. "Hey ino?" he asked, trying to sound sweet. "I just realized that I need to go home and iron...umm, iron my couch." he lied. "So, can you please just let me down so we can forget this whole thing/' he asked hopefully.  
  
Ino couldn't spank Naruto without letting go of his hand, but she did give the blonde shinobi a little shake. "Sorry, but I just got a massive lecture and I need to relieve some stress." she explained as she grinned. "And I know somebody who has the perfect behind to help me out." she declared as she walked with Naruto towards a nearby tree.  
  
Naruto gulped. "And who is this person?" he asked, hoping that it somehow, someway, wouldn’t be him. And then he saw that Ino was approaching a tree. "Heh, heh…" he chuckled, pretending to find this funny. "What do you need the tree for?" he asked. "Surely nothing painful? Please?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it won't be painful to me." Ino promised as she hung up Naruto by his underwear and jumpsuit, on a tree branch. Immediately, Naruto began to groan as his clothes began to drive further into his backside! It didn't help that he was rather bottom heavy, so he looked almost like a big baby.  
  
Ino then smiled as she still held one of Naruto's hands. "And now, my little wedgie-bag. Time to do a little something to make sure that you cannot resist." she declared.  
  
  
Naruto, of course, tried pulling his hand away from Ino but with both his jumpsuit and his tighty whities beneath that caught on the tree branch, this only succeeded in pulling him down further into the wedgie. “Nyrgh, Inoooo, ah, what are you doing?!” he asked, still trying to pull his hand free. “Owowow!”  
  
Reaching into the pouch strapped to her left hip, Ino explained that, “I gotta keep your hands from causing me trouble somehow.” From the pouch, she took out a small roll of medical tape she kept for emergency wound dressing. Rather than using it for that though, she began wrapping it around Naruto’s hand, binding his fingers together in a straight position. “That’s one.” she said, letting go of the hand and, as she expected, Naruto immediately tried unwrapping it with his right hand.  
  
She stopped that by quickly gabbing said right hand and tugging Naruto down harder into his wedgie. “OOWWW! Heeeyyyy!” he whined before, do to how loosely his clothes were hooked on the branch, he slipped off of it and landed on the ground. “Ooowww… again…”  
  
Ino, meanwhile, had just finished binding up Naruto’s right hand the same as she did the left. “Aannnd… done!” she declared proudly with a smile. “That should make this easier.” Nudging the groaning boy on the ground with her foot, she rolled him onto his back. Reaching down while he was still slightly dazed from hitting the ground, she grabbed the zipper of his jumpsuit and began pulling it down. “Now let’s get this ridiculous thing off so I can have a better look at that booty.”  
  
Ino tugging the zipper down was met with a round of snickering from the randoms who had slow down or stopped walking entirely to take in the amusing sight. The show they were getting got much more comical though once Ino had pulled the zipper all the way down (revealing a good few inches of his tighty whities.  
  
Coming back to his senses and realizing he was being stripped of his jumpsuit, Naruto’s eyes bugged out as he tried shoving Ino’s hand away, shouting, “What the hell are you doing?!”  
  
  
"What does it look like?" Ino asked as she stopped. She realized that she forgot to do something important before she tried stripping Naruto down. She removed his shoes and socks first, leaving him with his feet bare. "There we go," she said as she put them to the side. Now she can remove his jumpsuit in peace. She easily moved his hands to the side and pulled the zipper down fully.  
  
Naruto blushed as he was rendered so helpless, so easily. This wasn't the first time that someone had tried to attack or play with his butt. Sakura made a regular habit of it when she was bored and Sasuke had given it a few whacks when Naruto really annoyed him. But those were his teammates! "Ino, please!" he begged as he felt his clothing being removed, save for his underwear.  
  
"Please what?" she asked as she removed the jumpsuit from Naruto entirely, leaving him in just his underwear. A few of the people that were passing by were now laughing at Naruto. Here was this ninja, reduced to just his underwear. And the fact that a girl was doing it made it funnier, even if she was a ninja too!  
  
Ino's eyes bulged as she saw just how big Naruto's backside was. "Oh my god," she said as she placed one of her feet on Naruto's rear end, like she was claiming him for herself. "Your booty cheeks have each got to be at least twice as big as my foot!" she realized equally. And then an evil smirk spread across her face. "And that means that there is a lot of you to have fun with!" she declared.  
  
Naruto groaned as he tried to get up. But when he heard Ino's declaration, he froze in fear. That was the wrong response, as Naruto felt his underwear going inside his butt again. Ino was lifting him up by his underwear for the second time that day! "Ahh! Ino! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked fearfully.  
  
Ino gave Naruto's right cheek a spank with her free hand. "What does it look like?" she asked as she swung Naruto back and forth like he was a pendulum. "I am going to have a lot of fun with my new stress ball." she declared.  
  
Naruto didn't like the sound of that. It was even worse that the civilians laughing at him!  
  
  
That latter fact, of course, was getting worse as he heard snippets of what they were saying while Ino swung him about.  
  
“…his butt so big?”  
“…believe it’s this easy to beat him, hehehehe.”  
“…supposed to be a ninja?”  
“…know strippers who don’t have butts that nice.”  
  
Sufficed to say, Naruto’s face was positively glowing red with embarrassment. “Inoooaagghhh, quit iiit!” demanded Naruto, all four of his limbs desperately reaching for the ground but too short to manage the task.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” she asked with a grin as she started switching from swinging to bouncing her victim, his body springing up and down as his briefs stretched further as dug deeper into his crack.  
  
“No-AGHOW, plea-EEEASSSE, sto-AHP!” Naruto begged, butt cheeks wobbling and crack burning more with each bounce he received.  
  
“Yeesh, such a baby.” Ino muttered with a roll of her yes but with her grin never leaving her face. In what seemed like mercy though, she proceeded to drop the boy onto the ground, resulting in his landing face down in the dirt with his thicc, wedgied bottom raised up high.  
  
“Uugghh… thanks- Huh?” Naruto’s small moment of relief was ended as Ino placed a foot on the small of his back.  
  
“Don’t thank me just yet, Naru-booty.” she said mockingly as she reached down and grabbed his waistband once more.  
  
A surge of indignant rage welled up in Naruto as Ino’s impromptu nickname for him drew a round of loud, roaring laughter from the crowd. “What the hell did you just me-EEEYOOWWCHIIEE?!”  
  
“Naru-booty,” Ino repeated while tugging his briefs up as hard as she could, adding, “with cheeks like yours, it’s perfect.” Her one BIG tug started devolving into a series of lesser yet still painful tugs on the boy’s briefs, stretching them further and further up his back.  
  
“OOWWWW! Iiiit’ssss, nahhh-ahahoowwwwwwt, uurgghh!” Naruto yelped and grunted and hissed out as his briefs up over the top of her head, the boy’s butt chafing too much for him to properly argue against his new and demeaning nickname.  
  
Pulling the waistband down, Ino snapped it under Naruto’s nose as she cheekily retorted that, “yes, it is.” Emphasizing her point, the girl proceeded to give Naruto’s right buttock a hard SMACK!  
  
“Owchie!” The way his spanked butt cheek jiggled, some of that motion transferring to the left cheek as well, did NOT help his attempt to deny his new title.  
  
  
Naruto, upon managing to get onto his feet, hopped from his right foot to his left foot, trying to do his best to ease the pain in his buttocks. He didn't think of rubbing them. It would help, but he didn't want to give Ino any ideas. Although he never told anyone, even Sasuke and Sakura, but he knew that if his butt was super sensitive. And when it was massaged, especially with lotion, he became all dazed and submissive. He could probably be made to do anything. "Please, just leave me alone." he begged as he began to hop away.  
  
However, Naruto could not move easily while he was under an atomic. He actually tripped on a rock, falling face first into the dirt. And when he tried to crawl away, Ino easily scooped him up by his underwear, mercifully undoing the atomic, but now he was hanging by his underwear again, this time by Ino’s fist. And to make it worse, it was starting to dig into his groin thanks to the new direction of the wedgie.  
  
While the rest of the crowd was laughing, Naruto looked at Ino. "Can't you...I don't know, do this to Shikamaru and Choji instead?" he asked. Then he was spanked, causing him to lurch forward and swing like a pendulum. His right cheek now had a red hand-print on it.  
  
"Honestly Naruto, you really aren't that smart." Ino said bluntly. She wasn't even being mean. She just didn't think Naruto was that smart. "Shikamaru is smarter than I am and would probably see it coming. Plus, his butt is super skinny compared to yours so it wouldn't be as fun. Now, Choji has a bigger butt, but he's too large. I couldn't do even half the things that I plan to do with you without getting SOME retribution," she explained.  
  
Naruto looked at the ground. He knew that she was right, but he really hoped that he could just get her to go away. "How about a deal?' he asked hopefully?  
  
"I think a deal could be a good idea." Ino agreed. "How about this? You'll be my new booty victim until I get bored of you?" she suggested as she spanked Naruto's huge ass again. "Not that you have a choice," she pointed out.  
  
Naruto finally went limp. He understood that he lost and that he was, for now, at Ino's mercy. He just hoped she wouldn't be too cruel. "I'll get you next time!" he said defiantly and he believed it! He was going to be the Hokage. How could he end up being humiliated like this twice?  
  
  
“Uh huh, sure you will.” was Ino’s sarcastic reply before slapping the boy’s buttocks right in the center.  
  
“NYEEEE!” Gritting his teeth after that embarrassing squeal, he snapped back, “I will!” Another SMACK had his buttocks wobbling some more and the whiskered boy squeaked out an, “OWIE!”  
  
“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Naru-booty, heheh.” Ino taunted him, earning a growl before she delivered another spank to his butt, making he boy whimper.  
  
-  
  
Thankfully, after just several more spanks, Ino had let the boy go, allowing Naruto to pick up his jumpsuit (though he was in so much of a rush to get out of sight that he neglected to actually put it on) and returned home as swiftly as he could.  
  
Sighing with relief as he dug out his wedgie with one hand while dropping his jumpsuit onto the floor, Naruto then slumped forward not his couch, resting with his butt slightly raised up. “Uughh, worst day ever…” he muttered  
  
Reaching his hands back, the boy rubbed at his pinkened buttocks, the light massage making him feel nice and good.  
  
“Mmmm, oh yeahhh, that’s the stuff….” he groaned happily, a light smile forming on his face as he tried imagining how he’d get his revenge tomorrow.  
  
-  
  
_Man, Naru-booty really sucks at stealth._ Ino thought to herself, clearly hearing the boys feet padding on the ground as he tried stealthily following her while she went about her day. This was only marginally better than when he’d tried following her from the rooftops, where he’d leapt over her from up high half a dozen times, casting his shadow on her every time he did so.  
  
On the plus side though, while this was annoying, Naruto’s poor stealth abilities did at least mean she didn’t have to worry about being ambushed by him.  
  
Picking up some much-needed groceries, the ponytailed girl had been mentally debating how to handle this situation. She’d been half tempted to just call him out and watch him scramble for an excuse but he’d probably manage running away if she did that.  
  
So, she decided that it would be best to lure him into thinking he had a good opportunity to strike.  
  
  
Naruto, of course, had no idea what Ino was planning. Whenever he failed at stealth before with Sasuke or Sakura, they would immediately let him know and beat the crap out of him. So, the fact that Ino wasn't reacting, meant that he was obviously doing perfectly! "Alright Ino," Naruto whispered, unaware that she could hear him perfectly. She was a ninja after all. "all I need is the perfect opening, and I can revenge for my poor booty!" He sniffed at remembering the pain from yesterday. All he needed, was one chance.  
  
Ino rolled her eyes as she heard Naruto whisper. Did he really think so little of her abilities that he would just talk when he was right behind her? This was so annoying. Well, Naru-booty would soon get a very painful reminder not to underestimate Ino Yamanaka! But right now, she needed the perfect opening....She grinned, why not bring him to her house? She had all sorts of toys to play with there. Smirking, she began to walk back home.  
  
Naruto groaned and then covered his mouth, hoping Ino didn't hear. _This is so boring,_ he thought. _I know Ninja are supposed to be able to tail a target, but this is taking forever!_ he mentally complained. He just hoped that Ino would do something soon or he might go crazy! Then, he grinned. He saw that Ino had bent forward to unlock her door, and her behind was a perfect target! "Heh. It's not so small either!" he declared and jumped out...only to run headfirst into the door, leaving him dazed.  
  
"What was that?" Ino asked as she had gracefully moved out of the way. She picked up Naruto, who, unbeknownst to her, was seeing stars. "So, did you think that you could really best me?" she asked as she held Naruto by the front of his shirt.  
  
Naruto's eyes were unfocused as he babbled something unintentional. Ino looked confused. "Guess you hit your head pretty hard." she mused. Then she grinned, remembering that people could be suggestible if they were very dazed. "Well let's pack you up." Ino said as she pulled out a very large grocery bag, just for Naruto. "Get in,...wait...strip down to your underwear and then get it," she ordered.  
  
Naruto didn't really hear the order. But he heard the gist. "Oh sure," he mumbled as he began to take off his sandals and socks. "You're right," he grumbled as he then removed his jumpsuit, standing there in his underwear. Soon, he was sitting in Ino's grocery bag, ready to be unpacked.  
  
Ino held her breath as she lifted her heavy bag. She knew that the daze wouldn't last long, but she wanted to have a bit of fun with her new toy before it wore off!  
  
  
“Get yourself unpacked now, Naru-booty. I wanna have a little fun.” she instructed him after bringing the boy inside and to the kitchen.  
  
Unsteadily, the boy crawled his way out of the bag, getting up while mumbling, “Naru-booty… huhhh now…” His head was spinning a little and he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.  
  
Seeing the way he moved, Ino got an idea and asked, “Why don’t you do a little shaking with that big butt of yours while you’re up?”  
  
“Huh, uh, sh-shake? Yeahmm, sure…” Not even thinking about what he was doing, Naruto proceeded to sway his hips to some imagined tune in his head. Getting into it, the boy spread his legs a bit and started to properly shake his ‘money maker,’ booty bouncing for the eye of his own girl audience.  
  
Hehehehehahaheheha!” Said audience, was, of course, laughing up a storm as she enjoyed the show Naruto was putting on. Nonetheless, knowing that he’d probably snap out of his daze any moment now, Ino decided to bring him out of it the fun way. “Alright, I think that’s enough booty shaking for now.”  
  
Taking out some of the medical tape in one of her shopping bags before strolling up behind the boy, Ino wrapped up his hands much like she did the day before and then grabbed onto the back of his tighty whities and proceeded to PULL them hard enough to lift Naruto off of his feet, lowering him just down to his tiptoes after that as he cried out, “GAAHHOOWW, URGGHH, WHAT The HELL?!”  
  
“Glad to see you acting normal, Naru-booty… Well, normal for you anyway.” Ino then shook him by his briefs, making Naruto yelp before dropping him onto the floor.  
  
“Uugghh… butt… paaaiin…” he whined and, back to his senses now processed what she had just said and snapped, “Will you quit calling me tha-” *SMACK* “AAHHT, OWWW!” The spank he received and the ripples it sent across his buttocks did a wonderful job of ruining any aura of intimidation he might have tried to generate.  
  
“Don’t complain about a nickname that you earned by plumping up that fat ass of yours.” Ino chided him before giggling.  
  
  
Naruto groaned as Ino made fun of his large booty! It wasn't even that large! Okay, it was much bigger than anybody their age except Choji's...And he at least needed to eat a lot to use the jutsu of his clan...but the rest of Naruto wasn't fat! How was it his fault that all the fat he ate went right down to his hips? "Look, Ino," Naruto said, trying to sound confident. "You might have beaten me, made me strip and dance, but you won't win forever!" he declared.  
  
Ino only chuckled. "That's fine with me. Because that makes the rounds where I do win all the sweeter." she declared as she picked up Naruto by his underwear again. "Now, I suppose the question is what do I do with you now?" she asked as she shook Naruto a bit. "Honestly, what do I do with you?" she asked with a grin. Then she realized with how she was shaking Naruto, it kind of looked like he was a puppet on a string. "Hey Naruto, you remember that I took a few lessons with Tsunade right?" she asked, reminding him of how she’d decided to pick up a little bit of medic knowledge for emergencies on Sakura’s recommendation. She was nowhere near as good as Sakura but she but she had learned some neat stuff.  
  
Immediately, Naruto panicked. He didn't want to know what sort of freaky medical thing Ino would do to him, but that it wouldn't be pleasant. But his underwear was too deep into his crack now. Even though he wanted to take them off, he couldn't. And he was trying. He figured that at this point being made naked wouldn't be as bad as whatever Ino was planning. And he couldn't get the stupid medical tape off! "I remember! I remember!" Naruto exclaimed. When it became clear that he couldn't free himself, he looked up at Ino with fear in his voice and eyes. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked. "And my butt?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to make you my toy!" she declared. Before Naruto could ask what that meant, Ino made several hand signs before slapping his bottom, injecting him with chakra. "There we go," Ino said. "I think I got that right. Of course, I should probably to a test run of it first," she mused as she dropped Naruto down on the ground.  
  
"Oof," Naruto grunted as he landed. However, he found that, other than his mouth, he couldn't move. "You disabled me!" he exclaimed, wondering what Ino would do with his lifeless body.  
  
"Close." Ino corrected. "Let's see if what I actually did worked out," she said as she gave a tug on Naruto's underwear. Immediately, Naruto sprang up and stood at attention. The blonde holding the underwear strings grinned in triumph, whereas the blonde being held up looked confused.  
  
"What happened?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Have you ever played with a puppet?" Ino asked. "Well, I altered your body’s nerves so that it can only send signals to the brain if your thicc booty gets stimulation. Like from a wedgie!" she exclaimed as she tilted the wedgie to the left, making Naruto spank his left butt cheek. "Now what can I do with my booty puppet?" she asked.  
  
  
Naruto started sweating as panic surged in him. “What the hell kind of jutsu even is this?!” he exclaimed, desperately trying and failing to make himself move.  
  
“According to Tsunade, it’s mostly a tool for keeping people from accidentally hurting themselves when they’re having panic attacks and stuff.” Ino explained casually. “That’s why I made sure to get you freaked out first to make it work. Pretty clever, huh? Apparently, it was partially inspired by my family’s body possession technique.”  
  
“Ino, FIX this!” Naruto demanded a he continued to panic, heartrate speeding up.  
  
“Oh, relax, it’ll start to wear off once you’re not freaking out.” she informed him as she gave his briefs a jerk to the right, making the boy spank his right buttock.  
  
“NYEEEK!”  
  
And let’s see some more shaking!” Ino followed that up by lightly moving Naruto’s briefs side to side, creating an uncomfortable though not painful sensation while also getting to boy to wiggle his butt from side to side. “Nice!” Emphasizing that point, she tugged his briefs up hard, sending a signal to force him to bend over at the waist and stick his butt out more.  
  
“GAAHHK! Iiinnnoooo!” _At this rate, I’m never gonna calm down!_ At least, he wouldn’t while Ino kept playing with him.  
  
“Oh, come on, Naru-booty, I know you’re hyperactive but it can’t be THAT hard for you to calm down if you ever pan on becoming Hokage.” the evil blonde pointed out while giving his undies a twist.  
  
Grunting, Naruto tried to retort but… Honestly, she made a decent point. This wasn’t that hard to fix if he could just manage the fairly simple for any ninja for his salt of keeping cool under pressure. So, biting his bottom lip as Ino got back to making him shake his butt with side to side wedgies, Naruto breathed slowly in and out of his nose.  
  
And thankfully, the jutsu that Ino was using calm as a mostly medical definition. He heart beat slowed back t mostly normal, his sweating stopped and his shoulders started to twitch of his own volition. _Ha, nailed it_ he thought as he began to try and turn to face Ino… only to be met with his undies being rammed much more viciously up his back and butt, stretching them out by several inches. “KYYAAAAHHHOOWWW!” His legs buckled from the chafing and for a few seconds, the wedgei was the only thing keeping him standing.  
  
“Nice job, Naru-booty.” Ino praised him somewhat genuinely. “But don’t forget, I don’t need a jutsu to control this ass.” Once again for emphasis, she proceeded to slap the boy’s butt and earned a squeak just before she started to squeeze his left buttock…  
  
“Ohh-mmm…” And earned a moan from him that he tried to stifle by biting down on his bottom lip.  
  
  
Ino immediately noticed the difference in tone. "What was that?" she asked evilly. She just knew that she heard Naruto moan. Could it really be from being squeezed? If Naruto liked that, then maybe Ino could take advantage of Naruto. Well, more than she already was at any rate. However, she wasn't the sort of person to base everything off of one test. "How does this feel?" she asked as she squeezed his left cheek again.  
  
Naruto felt a wave of pleasure as he pressed his backside into Ino's palm. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was humiliating and degrading, but he didn't care. He just didn't want that wonderful sensation to end. But then he heard Ino speak. Oh? She was asking him a question? "Feeeels....gooood," Naruto moaned as he moved his other cheek to Ino's hand, hoping that she would give that one a squeeze as well. In the back of his mind, he was trying to fight. If Ino ever realized how big of a weakness it was, she could get him to do anything!  
  
Ino laughed as Naruto actually moved his right butt cheek to her hand. It seemed that she wasn't joking. She really didn't need a jutsu to control Naruto's ass. She could control Naruto by his ass without a jutsu! Deciding to test it even further, she let go of his undies and began to massage his backside, curious of how Naruto would react. She felt confident that he wouldn't attack or she wouldn't try it.  
  
The effect was immediate. Naruto dropped to his hands and knees and put his face down. He was feeling so much pleasure, that he couldn't stand straight and could barely lift his body. At least ino wasn't using lotion yet. And then he felt Ino stop squeezing. Instead of doing the smart thing and trying to escape, he actually raised his giant booty higher and gave it a couple of shakes, trying to convince her to squeeze again.  
  
Ino laughed as she placed her hand on Naruto's backside. "Oh, this is too precious!" she declared as she gave Naruto a spank, waking him from his stupor. "That jutsu was unnecessary wasn't it?" she asked eagerly. "In order to control you, all I have to do is squeeze your butt?" she laughed. "That is so dumb!" she laughed. "Well, it seems that you really have become my wedgie slave!" she declared.  
  
Naruto groaned. His face fell as he returned to normal. Honestly? The worst part of all of this was that he DID want Ino to play with his butt some more. It felt good. "Yeah…" he conceded. He knew that he had lost at this point. "Just don't tell Sakura or Sasuke!" he begged, fearing what they would do.  
  
"Oh I won't tell them anything," Ino promised, "I don't like to share my toys!"  
  
  
With more of his sense returning, Naruto managed to feel a stab of anger at that last remark and, unaware of Ino grabbing onto his already stretched underwear, started to snap at her that, “I am NOT your toy-eeeEEEEEEEK, AIIYYEEEEE!” His protest was transformed into a girly sounding shrieking as his briefs, already stretched to the point of reaching his upper-lower back, were now pulled up to the start of his shoulder blade before a second pull got the undergarments up to the TOP of his shoulders blades.  
  
“Really?” Ino asked with no small amount of skepticism as Naruto’s butt twitched in pain. “because I sure am playing with you a lot here.”  
  
His underwear held and pulled taut, the messy-haired blonde managed to growl out, “Urrghh, shut uuuup!” Of course, the effect of his ‘growl’ was mitigated by his voice having risen up higher as his underwear dug into his crack and his groin as well, forcing his still taped up hands down between his legs.  
  
“Yeesh, so defiant.” replied Ino while rolling her eyes at his attitude before giving his tighty whities another PULL.  
  
“AGHK!” That done, the waistband was finally able to go over his head and be snapped onto his forehead, making him tilt his head back.  
  
Bending over as she looked him over, Ino began commenting that, “It’s crazy how fast you can shift gears from being all angry and resistant to…” trailing off, she ran her left hand over his atomically wedgied backside in a caress, making the whiskered boy shudder, “submissive and eager for more.”  
  
The caress she gave his butt hadn’t shifted his mental gears but it did make him wiggle his bottom, subconsciously desiring more. “I’m NOT submissive!” he insisted in contrast to his body’s actions.  
  
“Hahahahehehaha!” Ino couldn’t hold back her laughter at his denial. “Hehehaha, s-sure, whatever, haha, you need to tell yourself…” she said, trailing off as she recovered from her laughter.  
  
  
Naruto groaned at how his own body betrayed him. He wasn't submissive! Okay, his body might be submissive, and it surely was craving Ino's touch, but that didn't make him submissive! To prove that he wasn't, Naruto tried to undo the Atomic wedgie around his head, only from Ino to grab his butt again. Immediately, his arms went to their sides as he began panting like a dog.  
  
Ino grinned to herself as she begun to gently squeeze and caress Naruto's cheeks. Truthfully, in her fantasies, these always involved Sasuke, and he was doing it to her, not the other way around, but she was having so much fun that she didn't care! "You're not submissive?" she asked. When the only thing she heard was Naruto's panting, she decided to test that. "Naruto," she said as she squeezed his cheeks. "say that you are submissive," she ordered.  
  
Naruto's brain was too pleasure addled to fully comprehend the sort of thing that she was saying. But, nonetheless, he heard the order and his body acted automatically. "I...am submissive…" he said in his dazed state. He didn't even care that he was wedgied anymore. His arms hung limply from his sides as his mouth hung open and his tongue hung out. He was in so much pleasure that Ino could have told him to strip in public and he would obey.  
  
Ino smiled. Well, she had her fun, but she figured that she needed to wrap this up. "Good boy," she said. "Now lay down on your stomach." she ordered. When Naruto obeyed, Ino spanked his right cheek, instantly snapping Naruto out of his trance. Before he could respond, Ino gave his right cheek a small rub, immediately dazing him again. It was that easy to dominate Naruto and now Ino knew it.  
  
"Alright then Naru-booty, here's what we are going to do." Ino said as she squeezed his cheeks more. "If you come over tomorrow, I will wedgie, spank. and have fun with you." she promised. "But I also promise that I will rub some nice lotion on your booty if you come willingly and I don't have to hunt you down. But if I need to find you, it will be all humiliation, no relief," she promised. She stopped squeezing so the real Naruto could answer.  
  
Naruto groaned and subconsciously raised his rear end so Ino would rub it, but eventually he heard her offer. He wanted to reject it, but he figured Ino would get him anyway...and the lotion sounded so nice...."Alright," Naruto said, defeated. "I'll come over tomorrow," he said.  
  
Ino grinned. "Great, Naru-Booty!" she said as she gave him a spank. "Now, shoo-shoo!" she ordered. "I have to make dinner!" she ordered.  
  
Naruto grumbled as he got up and left. He didn't even realize until he was halfway home that he was still mostly naked and in an atomic wedgie. Such was the power that booty massages and the promise of lotion held over Naruto.  
  
  
“DAMNIT!” he shouted upon noticing his current state as well all the stares that he was attracting from the other villagers. Immediately, he began picking up his pace but… “OW! Owowowow!” Trying to move faster naturally resulted in his atomic wedgie flossing him harder.  
  
Grumbling and ignoring the laughter at his expense, the blonde’s fingers worked hurriedly to pry his waistband off of his forehead so that he could move faster. Thankfully, that succeeded and so, with a red face and a tail of cotton trailing behind him, Naruto Uzumaki rushed home.  
  
-  
  
The following day, it was with a pit of dread as well as a pinch of excitement inside him that Naruto woke up in his bed. Remembering yesterday’s events made him shudder a he remembered offer. As she showered after brushing his teeth, he questioned if he was seriously going to do this.  
  
The promise of a lotion powered booty massage made him shiver in anticipation and his toes curl expectantly but his brain and natural personality strongly fought back, urging him to try and fight back against Ino again.  
  
It would be while eating his usual amen breakfast that Naruto remembered that Ino had only specified for him to come over if he wanted to get that booty massage along with his butt busting, not for him to not fight back.  
  
With an evil chuckle of his own, Naruto declared, “Your butt is MINE today, Ino Yamanaka! Believe it!”  
  
-  
  
Said Yamanaka girl was having a WONDERFUL morning.  
  
Eagerly anticipating ‘playing’ with Naruto later, she’d been giddy while having breakfast with her parents before she headed out to train a bit before Naruto would work up the courage to come over and her parents headed to the flower shop.  
  
As she was making her way through the village to her usual training ground though, she got distracted.  
  
Distracted by the sight of one Hinata Hyuga, the petite girl wearing her usual light grey hoodie and black pants and looking as adorably shy as ever while purchasing something at a one of the street vendors. And for some reason, the girl’s cute, mousy nature gave Ino a thought, a bit of curiosity.  
  
Deciding to act on it, she walked up beside the shy girl and slung an arm around her shoulders while greeting her with a, “hey there, Hianta!”  
  
She was rewarded with a startled and high pitched “EEP!” as Hinata jumped out of Ino’s hold, tripping and crashing o the ground. “Owie…” she uttered as she started pushing herself up.  
  
“Eheh, sorry about that.” Ino said while offering the girl a hand.  
  
  
Hinata sighed to herself in disappointment. When she saw the blonde hair, she kind of hoped that it was Naruto. But then she took a closer look and saw that it was Ino instead. Not that she had anything against Ino...but she really wanted Naruto to be the one to say "hi" to her. Just once. Or twice. A minute. Shaking her head, she focused on Ino. "Ahh-Ino, what brings you here?" she asked, hoping that it was Naruto related, knowing that it was very unlikely. Ironically, it was Naruto related this time, as Hinata would find out.  
  
"Oh nothing much," Ino said as she pulled in the sky girl closer. "I've just been doing missions, picking flowers, working in my family’sshop, humiliating Naruto, shopping, and some cooking..." she trailed off as she wondered if Hinata would catch what Ino said.  
  
Hinata nodded along with Ino. "That all sounds very nice…" she began. And then what Ino said finally clicked. "Wait! You mean you are the one who was stripping Naruto and wedgieing him...revealing his big rear end...that's so perfectly tanned and squishy to the world?" she asked as she tried to focus on the fact that Ino hurt the boy who she had a crush on, and not the fact that Hinata wished she was there to see it.  
  
"Yeah," Ino said casually, "and I have to tell you that it is so much fun! Naruto never even stood a chance! I mean, that kid might want to be the Hokage, but he has a long way to go! But you won't believe how big his butt is! Seriously, that booty is so much fun to play with! It jiggles with every smack and ripples at the touch! I'm starting to see why you like Naruto," Ino commented. "he is so much fun!" she stated.  
  
Hinata listened to what Ino was saying as a blush rose to her cheeks. With each word it got darker and darker until her mental fantasies just caused her to pass out. She fell from Ino's grip as she laid on the ground, dreaming of Naruto's rear end and imagining them together on their wedding night. "Naruto…" Hinata moaned in her stupor as she closed her eyes, not paying attention to the world around her.  
  
Ino blinked as Hinata just passed out. She couldn't help but laugh. 'I suppose it's a good time to see if girls react the same way boys do,' Ino figured. She reached into Hinata's pants and pulled out a pair of purple panties with a large Teddy bear on the butt (and snickered at the sight she’d seen many times before when they would change in the locker rooms back at the academy). She lifted them high but got no response from Hinata. Ino sighed at that development. "I suppose that you are still out cold." she mused. "Oh well, I want to test something," she said.  
  
Soon, Hinata awakened and found herself hanging from a clothesline. Her panties were clipped to the string and she felt them dig deep into her large backside. It wasn't as large as Naruto's but it was still pretty big. "Wha-what are you going to do Ino?” she asked fearfully, trying to escape. She realized only now that her hands had been tied with medical tape.  
  
Ino grinned. "I want to see if this is just a Naruto thing or if it maybe applies to more people." she declared. And before Hinata could ask for confirmation, Ino pulled down Hinata's pants and began to squeeze her backside.  
  
  
What Ino got in reply was a squeak from the Hyuga heiress, followed by squirming that made the girl’s panties dig further into her butt, causing her to wince. “I-ino, aghk, wh-what are you do-doing?”  
  
“Trying to figure out how this feels for you.” Ino asked, her voice full of curiosity as she rubbed Hinata’s soft buttocks some more, earning a gasp by starting to rub those cheeks a bit more firmly. “So, how’s it feel? And be honest now.”  
  
“Weird and… mmmm!” Biting down on her bottom lip, Hinata squirmed more intensely as Ino’s massage sent little tingle of pleasure coursing up her spine.  
  
“I take it that feels good then?” Ino asked with a wide grin. Her face so red that Ino was sure that Hinata was on the verge of passing out again, Hinata nodded shamefully. “Nice!” Pouting a bit, the blonde stopped massaging and Hinata sighed in relief, even though her bottom wiggled a bit form more attention. “Doesn’t seem to work as well on you as it does on Naru-booty though.”  
  
That caught Hinata’s attention. “Wait, wha-” *SMACK* “YEOWIIEE!” Hinata cried out as she was given a spank, which also caused her to swing in her wedgie and create a flossing effect. “Owowowowwww!  
  
“Eh, nothing you need to worry about, Teddy butt.” Ino said and, at her use of the nickname, looked back at the stretched panties. “Speaking of which, glad to see you still wear these, they really suit you. I figured you’d have switched to something less babyish after the academy though.”  
  
Her attention finally on how her pants were down around her ankle, Hinata started pulling down her sweatshirt to cover the front of her undies. “Iiinnnoooo… Please, just get me down…” Hinata begged, not being confrontational enough to try and argue with the blonde.  
  
“Sure thing, Teddy Butt.” And so Ino proceeded to help… by grabbing onto Hinata’s ankles starting to PULL!  
  
“AAGHHOOOWWWW, INOOOOWWWW!” Hinata’s panties stretched a few more inches and got lodged even deeper into her butt while also biting into her groin before the clips keeping her panties on the clothesline lost their hold, letting Hinata hit the ground. “Ooowwwiiiieee…” The fall was unpleasant but compared to the chafing her butt and groin received, it was nothing.  
  
  
Ino grinned as she sat on Hinata. "Ah, this is relaxing," she said. "Your body is just so soft," she claimed as she gave Hinata's rear end a pat. "Now then, let's see who else should I wedgie and spank?" she asked as considered her options. "What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think you should do this to anyone," Hinata responded meekly. "This isn't very nice and it hurts. Not to mention that I FEEEEEL!" she yelped as Ino pulled on her panties again, flossing Hinata with them. Whatever Hinata was going to say was lost in her humiliation.  
  
"Nonsense!" Ino declared. "And not with that attitude! Let's see…" she said as she rubbed her chin. "Naruto Obviously, oh and Billboard Brow too! She could probably use a spanking." Ino noted. Although she didn't see it, Hinata did subconsciously nod at the Idea of Sakura suffering at Ino's hand. It wasn't that she hated Sakura, but Naruto did have a crush on her, and Hinata wouldn't be opposed to her rival being punished a bit.  
  
"Sasuke could be fun," she admitted. "But I am not sure that I could do that. I mean, he's a lot stronger than I am," she pointed out. "Kiba would be hilarious! He has a large backside too! And seeing him all wedgied would be funny!" she declared. "Shino on the other hand...honestly, I just find him kind of creepy." she admitted. "And I don't have any real way to stop his bugs from fighting back," she pointed out.  
  
If Ino asked nicely, Hinata might have helped Ino with Sasuke. She viewed Sasuke as a bit of a bully to her precious Naruto and wouldn't mind hm being taken down a peg.  
  
"Shikamaru would be tough since he' smart," Ino grumbled. "And probably not worth the effort since he has such a skinny behind. Choji would be funny, but he would be difficult since he is so big!" Ino admitted. She didn't care that they were her teammates, not really, but probably would object to anyone else doing this to them.  
  
"All of Team Gai would be hilarious!" Ino admitted, and for once Hinata, privately, agreed. "Rock Lee would be funny to watch him swing, Neji really needs to lighten up a bit and Ten-ten does have the backside for it," Ino surmised. "But that's all in the future," she pointed out. "Right now, I want to focus on the present…" she declared, causing Hinata to gulp and try to get away, but Ino was too heavy for her to move.  
  
  
And since Ino wasn’t budging…  
  
“OWCHIIEE!” Hinata cried out as her panties effectively became a leash, keeping her from running.  
  
“Nice try, Teddy Butt!” Ino quipped before YANKING Hinata back, making the dark-haired girl almost fall back on her soft bottom, being safe from the impact only by virtue of her wedgie keeping her butt about half a foot off of the ground, keeping her in an awkward position where it almost looked like she was sitting.  
  
“AGGHHHK, IIINNOOOO!”  
  
“What, you should be thanking me.” Ino told her without a hint of sarcasm but plenty of mockery.  
  
“Thank, owwie, you?!” Hinata questioned in disbelief.  
  
“Yes, thank me.” Ino said before crouching down and picking up… Hinata’s pants? “You stepped right out of these when you tried running off.”  
  
Hinata’s blush actually managed to deepen and spread over her neck as she realized she’d been about to run off without her pants. “Uh, umm, th-thank you- AAAHHOOWWWIIEE!” Hinata was then yanked back up onto her feet in full as her panties were pulled up to make her stand properly.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, Teddy Butt, I already know how you can repay me.”  
  
“Nyyygghh… repay-EEE… you…?” Something about Ino’s tone worried the Hyuga girl. The feeing of her panties rising up higher for an atomic wedgie and making her squeal only worsened that feeling  
  
-  
  
“Woah, is that…?”  
“No way!”  
“Heheh, aww, her panties look adorable!”  
“She’s got some nice buns on her!”  
  
If not for the fact that passing out would mean prolonging her exposure and humiliation, Hinata surely would have fainted by now. Her blush ad spread even further down her body and onto her chest now (thankfully, that was covered), which was a naturally response to having an atomic wedgie while her ankles were tied together with her own pants and more medical tape had bound her wrists together, forcing her to hop her way back home like a wedgied bunny.  
  
Apparently, Ino had felt like getting creative.

Ino smiled as she had a spring in her step. She was literally skipping home, thinking about what she had just done to Hinata and what she would do to Naruto when he showed up. He seemed so submissive yesterday when she rubbed his butt. She probably could have gotten him to agree to anything. She then wondered if there was a way that she could combine her jutsu that affected his nerves with this new weakness. Then, she broke out into a grin as it came to her. She had a pretty good way to put Naru-booty on a leash. Perfect.  
  
Meanwhile, Hinata had finally bunny hopped to her house and had managed to free her hands. From there it was simple enough to free herself. Then she went to the bathroom and began to rub the soothing cream on her own posterior. She smiled as she felt her pain just melt away. While she wasn't as obedient as Naruto was with booty massaging, it still really made her smile and wiggle in delight!  
  
But what made her shudder was what she just endured. The villagers taunting her, laughing at her. It made her feel embarrassed. She just wanted to crawl under her covers and forget that anything ever happened. Give it a couple of days and everyone would forget what Ino did to her, and that she wore teddy bear panties! Just as she was about to do just that, she remembered that Ino had been talking about how submissive Naruto was...would Ino want to humiliate Naruto again? Hinata hated to admit this, but she had to leave the comfort and safety of her house to make sure that Naruto was safe from Ino...and if she happened to catch a glimpse of Naruto being spanked or wedgied, then, well...she wouldn't complain about it. Blushing, she got up and then immediately sat down, yelping. First, she had to undo this very painful wedgie.  
  
Naruto smiled as he prepared to face off against Ino. He was getting that booty rub, one way or the other! He would tie Ino up but let her hands free so that she could rub his butt! Then he shook his head. No, it was safest that he tied her up. He could come for the rub, but if Ino was tied up and unable to, well, then he fulfilled his part of the bargain! He grinned to himself. "I am going to win this time!" he bragged to himself as he knocked on Ino's door. He failed to realize that as long as Ino squeezed his rear end one time, then she won.  
  
When the door opened, nobody was there. Naruto couldn't help but gulp nervously. He was afraid of ghosts (even if he didn't like to admit it.) Logically, he knew that it was Ino playing a trick, but logic didn't make his heart beat slower. "I'm here Ino!" he called. "Don't you want to rub me?" he asked as she gave his rear end a spank.  
  
  
“YEEP!” The high pitch of his squeak was less from pain and more from how started he was by the surprise spank, which resulted in the boy leaping forward and crashing on the ground. Though in his defense, he at least did manage a slight roll with it, letting him turn himself around and face Ino on all fours. “Ino!”  
  
“So, let’s see, yesterday I learned that you suck at stealth,” the girl said as she nonchalantly raised a finger, “and today we learned that you have bad awareness.” she added while raising a second finger. “I swear, did you pay attention at the academy AT ALL? You’d think you’d have picked up some of these basics after repeating the course so many times.”  
  
Gritting his teeth and getting back into a standing position, Naruto growled a bit before snapping, “I paid attention plenty in class!” That was actually false, his short attention span meant that he REALLY didn’t pay attention to the less awesome sounding stuff back at the academy.  
  
“Uhuh, suurrre, Naru-booty, I totally believe.” Ino drawled sarcastically, deliberately poking at short, big butted boy’s buttons.  
  
The logical decision here would have been for Naruto to quickly make shadow clones in order to give himself the best odds. Unfortunately, antagonized as he was and not being the brightest, he took the bait she offered and started charging straight at her with a shout of, “Well, believe THIS!”  
  
Ino was FAR from being anything resembling a taijutsu expert even by genin standards but even she could see how clumsily executed this attack was, included the way he was throwing his punch, a natural result of being too angry to think.  
  
As such, the girl had no problem casually stepping to the side and sticking her foot out in Naruto’s path while offering an insulting, “Oops…”  
  
“Woah- Oof…” this time, Naruto fell flat on his face.  
  
“Ah, too easy.” Ino said while getting out her medical tape once again.  
  
  
Naruto groaned as he was defeated so easily! He felt his hands being taped up and would have slapped his own head in frustration. The obvious solution had to come to him now. "Be honest Ino," he asked as he was taped up. "Should I have just gone with shadow clones?' he asked.  
  
Ino rolled her eyes. Well, she could lie, but she doubted even Naruto would believe her. Besides, even if he did, he would be sure to figure it out sooner or later. "Well, yes." she admitted. "Actually, I'm very surprised you didn't try to overwhelm me with hundreds of Naru-booties." she said. But then she gave great grin. "But your loss is my gain! I hope you're ready for what’s coming next!" she declared.  
  
Despite himself, Naruto couldn't help but wiggle his butt at what Ino was suggesting. So he wasn't going to be punished after all? Ino would just rub his butt? Maybe? "Right…" Naruto said. "Well, if you want to rub my butt...I mean...I guess that it wouldn't be too bad," he admitted as he blushed. He knew that there was no point in fighting anymore. He needed some sort of help if he was ever to beat Ino.  
  
Ino shook her head. "Did you forget what I said yesterday?" she asked. "I said that I was going to wedgie and spank you before I rubbed you. And you just tried to attack me...that means that you bet your bottom that you are going to be punished!" she declared as she pulled out a frying pan!  
  
Naruto gulped as Ino lifted that up. "Hey...that looks like it weighs a lot. Are you sure you want to use that?' he asked, praying for some sort of leniency. But then he found something that was more surprising...Ino was stripping him? He then remembered that he was still dressed in his orange jumpsuit. "I suppose that it was too much to ask that you leave my clothes on." Naruto mumbled.  
  
"Oh yes," Ino agreed as she lifted Naruto up by his tighty whiteys. What surprised her was that there was no reaction. She shook him a few times and still heard nothing. "What's the deal?" she asked, growling.  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "My butt has been flossed how often in the last two days?' he asked. "There's only so many times you can do the same thing and expect me to freak out.” And then he pressed his hands over his mouth, realizing that he just gave his game away.  
  
"So, I need something more extreme?" Ino asked as she looked at the ceiling fan. She grinned. The frying pan could wait. First, she had to prepare Naru-booty for the real pain!  
  
  
“Uh, but uh, the normal wedgies still hurt too!” Naruto said desperately, and it was true.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure they do.” Ino agreed and gave his briefs another good tug to demonstrate that.  
  
“Gahow!”  
  
“But I’ve got you here in my HOUSE.” Ino explained with an evil little grin as she gripped his briefs even tighter. “This is the PERFECT time to have a LOT of fun, not just getting you to squeak a little. So,” she noticed Naruto’s butt clenching up in worry while she aligned her feet firmly on the ground, “let’s see just how long of a cotton tail I can give you this time.”  
  
Sweating with worry, Naruto started to plead that, “Th-there’s no nee-EEEEYYOOWWWW!” In spite of his butt clenching, Ino’s pull was hard enough to drive the cotton fabric of his briefs straight in between those large cheeks, forcing the boy into a bent over position as he was lifted up off of his feet.  
  
“There we go, I can get a real good look at those cheeks of yours like this.” Ino commented, making Naruto blush and start to started while grunting in pain. “But we’re just getting started with this wedgie.” Ino then bent her knees and started to crouch.  
  
Naruto MIGHT have been able to try getting a grip on the ground at this point but Ino was quick to leap up with the boy, the sudden momentum pulling his tighty whities even harder into his butt. “GYAAHHOWW, STAAHHP!”  
  
“Nope,” Ino said as she grabbed onto the ceiling fan, “like I said, we’re just getting started.” Quickly, she worked to tie Naruto’s briefs through multiple points on the fan so that they would be pulled tighter as the fan spun. “There we go!” she said upon completion before giving Naruto’s bulbous bottom a good SLAP as she dropped down.  
  
“EEK!”  
  
“Alright, Naru-booty, time to take you for a spin.” Ino joked before flicking the fan’s wall switch into the ON position.  
  
  
The air was sucked out of the room at the lame pun. Even Naruto groaned at what Ino had just said. Somehow it felt like Ino just punished him again with thatawful pun. "Ino," Naruto began, "did you really have to say that?" he asked, The pun was somehow hurting more than the fan was. Although that would quickly change as Naruto began to spin around and around. He quickly began to feel pain build up in his crack.  
  
Ino shrugged. Although she didn't want to admit it, Naruto did have a point this time. But still, she didn't want to admit it, so she was going to be a bit of a brat about it. "Like you could have come up with anything better!" she challenged. "And for your information, it is really not a good idea to taunt me right now!" Ino declared as she was high on power. How could she not be? Every time Naruto tried to do anything, Ino always won. Heck, even when it was Hinata earlier, she was able to take the Hyuga by surprise!  
  
Naruto, on the other hand, was barely listening to Ino. He was trying to touch, to soothe his red butt. But he couldn't reach. And to make matters worse, his cheeks were really being flossed right now. He could practically feel his underwear thinning out as it stretched more and more. And Naruto just looked ridiculous. He looked like one of those attachments on a baby mobile. He tried to stay quiet as long as he could, but he couldn't help but scream as he was spun around the room. He didn't even notice that Ino had moved the fan to high speed...and he certainly missed that there was someone that he knew looking in threw the window.  
  
Hinata blushed as she watched what was happening. She had replaced her pants, but now she was watching Naruto spin around the room. "Ino was right," she conceded, "Naruto does have a huge butt…" she said, aware that Ino couldn’t hear her through the glass. She wanted to go in, but Naruto's booty was just so mesmerizing to her.  
  
Finally, Ino stopped the fan. However, she stopped it so suddenly, that Naruto flew off the fan, underwear and all and hit the wall. Once again, he was very dazed and it would be a bit before he could really fight against Ino. He had stars spinning in his eyes as Ino approached him. "Ready for the frying pan?" she asked.  
  
  
“Frying pu-huh…” Naruto mumbled, head still spinning.  
  
Ino sighed at this. “Oh, come on, Naru-booty, this is only half as fun if you’re not gonna freak out and squeal for me.” she muttered before more clearly saying, “Alright, get on all fours and wiggle your butt while I get a glass of water.”  
  
“Huuhh, okaayy…” the boy said as he confusedly followed Ino orders and position himself on his hands and knees and started wiggling his backside. Ino had laugh at this before going to get the glass of water. In theory, this would have been the PERFECT time for Hinata to come in and play hero.  
  
Unfortunately for Naruto, the girl (whose face had already gotten extra red while ogling his backside earlier) was now breathing heavily with a silly smile on her face as she drooled over Naruto’s wiggling, wedgied rump. “N-naru-booty…” Hinata said, easily slipping into using the embarrassing nickname Ino seemed to have given the boy.  
  
Her mind getting lost in lewd thoughts about what she would do with that fine boy booty, Hinata proceeded to faint and start having happy dreams about Naruto and herself.  
  
Back inside, Ino reentered the room with a smile on her face and a glass of water in her left hand (frying pan in her right. Smirking as she saw Naruto still wiggling his butt, she strolled over to him and proceeded to take a sip of the water she’d brought before unceremoniously pouring the rest of the water over the boy’s head.  
  
“Ah, h-hey, what the heck?!” That snapped him out of his daze. Before Naruto could act on his returned senses, Ino had already set the glass down on a table and proceeded to swing the flat side of her iron frying pan right into the boy’s soft buttocks, sending ripples across his cheeks and making his face contort up in pain. “DAAHHOOOOWWW!”  
  
“Glad to see you acting like yourself again, Naru-booty.” Ino said with a giggle as she wound up the frying pan for another swing.  
  
“Agh, stop calling me tha-” *THWACK* “AAAGGHHOOOWWWW!” Another spank from the improvised paddle interrupted his demand.  
  
THWACK! THWACK!  
  
“GAAAGGHHHOWWW!” And another two started turning his buttocks a nice shade of pink.  
  
“Heheh, so NOT gonna stop calling you that.” Ino commented before delivering another hard SPANK to the boy’s THICC booty.  
  
  
Ino grinned as she continued to spank Naruto with her frying pan. She could see just how much his booty was shaking from the impacts. Every inch of his backside was rippling and it was all turning pink! But, it was time to try something a bit different. She grabbed a second frying pan and clanked the two together. "I hope that you are ready, Naru-booty," she said, "because we are going to do a little bit of experimentation!  
  
Naruto gulped as he looked back and saw what Ino held. Instinctively, he covered his head with his hands, and moved his head as low as possible. He also raised his rear end high and waved it, subconsciously making it a bigger target yet failing to make it harder to hit with motion alone. "Please Ino!" he begged. "Please don't beat my butt like a drum!" he pleaded. His butt was so sensitive that it already hurt so much and he didn't want to know what two metal pans clanging against his backside would feel like. He hoped that Ino would show him some mercy.  
  
Ino laughed as Naruto begged. It honestly seemed like she had broken the ninja if he was doing this. "Not to worry," she said, "I won't do that with these frying pans." she promised, getting a sigh of relief from the submissive blond. "But I will be doing something just as fun! Remember that I said I wanted to try out an experiment. I know what would happen if I beat your butt. But I don't know what would happen if I do this." she began.  
  
Naruto sighed in relief. "Thanks Ino...I guess that you're not so-huh? Wait!" Naruto gasped as he fully comprehended what Ino said. "What did you just say?"  
  
Ino placed one of the frying pans directly in the center of Naruto's backside. "Just what I said, Naru-booty," she explained, "I wanted to try an experiment out." she said as she pressed down hard. She then raised her second frying plan and smacked it directly on top of the first one!  
  
Naruto began to shake as he felt something strange in his backside. The impact didn't hurt as much as being spanked normally did, but it didn't feel as pleasurable as being rubbed did either. It felt like a mix of pain and pleasure. Normally, he could take this, but what made it hard to withstand was that the impact traveled through his entire body! Every nerve screamed from the pain and moaned at the pleasure. And Naruto? He shorted out from the mix of the sensations. He tried to bring himself to stand but couldn't. He managed to get on all fours and looked at Ino. He chuckled nervously as his arms and legs wavered from the sensation. "Now can you rub me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
  
Seeing this, Ino couldn’t help letting out some light giggles that slowly started evolving into full on laughter at what she was seeing. “HehehahahaHHEHAHAHEHA! Oh man, hehaha, o-okay, haha, s-sure, hehehehe!” she replied while trying to steady her breathing to come down from her laugh attack. This whole thing was just so amusing for her.  
  
Dropping her frying pans, the girl reached into her side pouch and pulled out a bottle of lotion… and she didn’t notice the way Naruto’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of said lotion… or how he nervously gulped.  
  
“Grabbed this while I was getting that glass of water I poured on your head.” she explained to him while crouching down behind the boy as the popped open the top of the bottle and squeezed some of the lotion out onto her left hand.  
  
Another giggle escaped her as she noticed Naruto’s bright pink buttocks actually QUIVERING at the sight.  
  
“Heheheh, oh, this just too easy!” she remarked as she closed the bottle and set it down. Taking a moment spread some of the lotion from her left hand to her right hand, Ino then teasingly mimed some grabbing motions towards his buttocks and let out some more giggles at how his rear end twitched towards her hands. “Heheh, so eager, aren’t you, Naru-booty?” she asked mockingly.  
  
“Ju-just g-grab my butt already-” *SMACK* “-EEEEP!” Taking him by surprise, Ino slapped her hands against his buttocks, earning a loud squeak before she started rubbing the lotion into his spanked butt cheeks. “I-i-iiiinnnooohhhhh!” he moaned, squirming his hips as he pushed his butt further into the mischievous girl’s hands.  
  
Massaging, those cheeks harder, her grin widened as she got a higher pitched moan out of Naruto.  
  
“Oooohhhhhh!”  
  
  
Naruto didn't care anymore. He didn't care that Ino had dominated him, humiliated him in public and made him look like a fool! Well, more of a fool than he normally was at any rate. What he cared about was that Ino was rubbing his cheeks and making them feel so very good. He shook in pleasure as he moaned. He knew that he was being submissive, but honestly? Deep down, he knew that he was more submissive anyway and that he did kind of want someone to just dominate him. But not Ino. He would rather that someone did it on his terms too. But right now, he was ignoring all that and just moaning in contentment as Ino rubbed his booty.  
  
Ino, likewise was just as happy with what was going on. "Tell me something, what is your name?" she asked. She thought it was so funny what was happening! Outside of Lee, Naruto was the loudest ninja and he was putty in her hands! Heck, his massive backside actually resembled putty as it was very soft and easily squeezed. But she withdrew her hands before Naruto could answer. She knew that he knew what she wanted to hear.  
  
Naruto groaned in discomfort as Ino's hands left him. He wiggled his behind as he tried to entice her to rub it, and he even pressed it further backward to no avail. He had a choice to make. He knew that if he answered "Naruto" then he would be punished and there would be no more rubbing. But if he answered what Ino wanted then he was more or less consigning himself to be her wedgie slave. He opened his mouth to answer "Naruto," regardless of what happened, but what came out was a whimpered, "I am Naru-booty." It seemed the combination of pain and pleasure was still affecting him and Naru-Booty showed how he truly felt.  
  
Ino grinned as she returned her hands to Naru-booty’s booty and gave it a gentle pat. "I thought so. I am glad that you finally see the truth." she stated. She smiled at this as she wondered if the rest of Konoha could be controlled in some fashion. She didn't want to enslave others, but if she could make toys out of them than she would have a great time! Ino was actually so distracted by her fantasies and rubbing Naru-booty that she missed the fact that she didn't notice the sound of her door opening, and Hinata walking right in, having recovered.  
  
Hinata blushed at the sight of her Naru-booty being rubbed by Ino. That should be her! But she looked at Ino and was about to declare herself and fight but remembered that Ino had so effortlessly beat her last time. And Naru-booty (for she privately agreed with Ino that it was a good name) wasn't in a condition to fight. Maybe she could take advantage of Ino being distracted and disable her chakra...  
  
  
It’s not like it would be hard.  
  
Sure, she was no Neji in terms of combat ability but she still perfectly skilled in rapid strikes.  
  
”Oooohhh, Innooohhhh, mmm, sooohhhh gooood!” Naruto moaned, his tongue hanging out and his bottom thrusting out to encourage the evil blonde behind him to massage harder.  
  
_Okay, THAT does it!_ Hinata decided, a rush of jealousy and courage sweeping over her as she made use of her stealth skills to creep towards the Yamanaka girl. Her fingers twitched as she channeled chakra through them in preparation to strike. _Byakugan!_ she thought, activating her clan’s kekkei genkai dōjutsu and causing the veins around her eyes to become much more visible.  
  
Eye going through Ino’s body, Hinata observed her body’s chakra flow and then proceeded to strike at the blonde’ girl’s body rapidly, catching her by surprise. “Gah, huh, what the- Hinata!” Ino exclaimed in surprise as her body felt weakened by her chakra flows became temporarily blocked off.  
  
The strikes also shoved the girl forward, making her lean forward over Naruto before Hinata, noticing a pink waistband rising up just above Ino’s skirt now that her posture was changed, proceed to grab the elastic on her last palm strike, Yanking it back hard and stretching it back to reveal a pair of yellow granny panties with floral prints as she shouted, “Naru-booty is MINE!”  
  
“GAAHHOOWW!” Her crack changing as her panties were wedged harshly into her crack and she was yanked back away from Naruto by her wedgie, Ino exclaimed, “S-seriously-EEYOWCH? Thi-iisss, is because you’re jealous?!”  
  
Meanwhile, not out of his pleasure daze and his butt cheeks no longer being massaged, Naruto whimpered and frantically shook his bottom for attention.  
  
  
Hinata growled. Yes, she was jealous. There was no denying it. Watching Ino massage Naru-booty's cute booty had made her very envious of Ino. But it wasn't like she was going to tell Ino that. "No!" she lied, her anger making her sound more confident than she was. "I just thought that it was not very nice what you were doing to me and Naru-Booty," she explained, subconsciously agreeing with Ino that Naru-Booty was a better name for the blonde than the actual one. "And I think that we are going to punish you!" she declared.  
  
Naru-booty was still in a pleasure trance as he saw what was happening. He walked on all fours to Hinata and waved his behind, hoping for rubbing. He even gave a cute whimper. He was very much like a dog at present. And he recognized that his alpha had been defeated and that Hinata was the new alpha. Which meant that it was her job to make him happy. However, that was what the body was doing. The mind was embarrassed but couldn't believe it. This is what his body would do on its own? This was so embarrassing.  
  
Hinata looked at Naru-booty and blushed. "This isn't very appropriate…" she said. But when she heard his whimpering, begging voice and saw his waving backside, Hinata couldn't help but relent and let her perverted side reign, at least for a little bit. She hung Ino up by her panties on a hook in her closet and began to play with Naru-booty's huge ass! She grinned as she squeezed and kneaded his tan flesh. She was also much gentler and kinder than Ino which made Naru-booty pant and wiggle with delight. He lowered his head and raised his booty higher, to make sure that Hinata had all the access she needed. He never wanted this to end! But finally, Hinata looked at Ino. "How do I return him to normal?" she asked her.  
  
Ino growled as she was stuck in the wedgie. Curse herself for buying such a stretchy fabric! Now she was the one being flossed as her large backside was wedgied! Every time she wiggled, it only made it hurt more. "How should I know?" she asked. "Naru-booty's only been like this for a couple of minutes." she pointed out. "Look, I don't even know what happened to him! But I think that it will wear off after a couple of minutes, ok? Now let me down!" she demanded.  
  
Hinata glanced at Ino as she moved to lower her. "No," she declared, "I am going to wait for Naru-booty to go back to normal. Then we will decide what happens to you!" she declared.  
  
Luckily, Ino was right and that after a couple of minutes, Naru-booty returned to being Naruto and he stood up. "Heh-heh," he chuckled. "Please forget you saw that," he pleaded. Unlike Hinata and Ino, he knew what happened. He knew that his body acted on its base desires. It wanted to be rubbed, comforted and was very submissive. He was happy that none of them picked up on that. But then he remembered what Hinata asked as a perverted look came to his face. "How about we strip her down to her underwear and spank her like that?" he suggested, remembering what Ino did to him.  
  
  
Missing the perverted look on his face, Hinata found herself agreeing (at least partly due to her own earlier humiliation). “Th-that’s a great idea Naru-boo- I mean Naruto-kun!” she said, correcting herself at the last second.  
  
Naruto mentally groaned a that. _Ino is SO gonna pay for that nickname!_ Speaking of which, he and Hinata now set their gazes on Ino, who gulped as the pair approached her.  
  
Her hands held up submissively and having a little, the blonde girl started trying to reason with them, “Wa-wait, you guys, aren’t you above something as petty as reve- Woah, OW!” Said attempt at reasoning was cut off by Naruto and Hinata lofting her up off of the coat hook by her panties, giving the girl a bounce before they dropped her down onto the floor. “Nygh, oof, uugghhh…”  
  
“Nope.” Ino’s former victims said in sync as they look down at her.  
  
“You get her top, I’ll get her skirt.” Naruto said, getting a nod from Hinata in response.  
  
“Oh come, on, out don’t have to- Ah, hey, NO!” In short order, the pair had fully stripped Ino of her shirt and skirt, revealing breasts wrapped in medical tape (a not uncommon choice for some kunoichi to sue as a bra) and fully exposed her already wedgied granny panties and shapely, pale, and toned booty.  
  
“Heheh, nice!” Naruto said, giving his tormenter’s butt a good SMACK, making it jiggle a little.  
  
“Ahow!” Squirming hard but held down by her fellow genin, Ino blushed as she tried reasoning again. “Come on, you guys got me, can’t we just forgive and forget?”  
  
“Nope.” Naruto said as he grabbed the girl’s panties and gave them a tug forward, making Ino squeak and wiggle her butt as the boy handed her waistband to Hinata. “Would you like to do the honors?” he asked.  
  
Blushing and feeling her heart warm at the offer, Hinata grabbed the waistband and stuttered, “I-I-I’d l-l-lo-lov-ve t-to, N-naruto-kun…” Taking a breath and then hardening her expression, Hinata proceeded to give the panties a hard and vicious PULL!  
  
“GAAGGGHHOOWW!” Naruto had to push down on Ino hard to keep her from breaking free as her panties got longer by several inches.  
  
Another PULL!  
  
“AAAGGHHOOOWWWW, MYYYY AAAASSSSS!”  
  
PULL!  
  
“STAAAHHHP!” And then a few more inches as Hinata, grunting and straining, got those panties nice and long before proceeding to remove Ino’s hair tie and replace it by tying the blonde’s panties into a knot at the base of the girl’s ponytail as an improvised hair tie.  
  
  
Ino groaned as she was given his really frustrating wedgie. Her hair was, thankfully, long, but still. In order to not feel pressure on her neck, she had to stand on her tip toes and bend over in a really embarrassing pose. She looked like she was showing off her body to Naruto and Hinata! The only person who she wanted to see her like this was Sasuke. "Fine, you've had your fun!" Ino declared. "Now can you both please get out of my house?" she asked, tears in her eyes as she put on her best begging tone, hoping that it work.  
  
Naruto had a very perverted glance in his eyes as he gave Ino a spank, causing her to yelp and for her to rub her backside. "Sorry Ino, but me and Hinata are going to have a lot more fun with you. Maybe we will even strip ya naked!" he threatened, grinning as he imagined getting his revenge on Ino for all that she did to him. He was unaware that Hinata was glaring at him now and he forgot that his hands were still bound with medical tape.  
  
In truth, Hinata wasn't mad that Naruto wanted to get revenge on Ino. She wasn't even mad that he wanted to get a perverted revenge. What made her upset was that Naruto wasn't looking at her in a perverted way! She wanted Naruto to run his hands all over her body! But...she was too shy to admit any of that. So, she did the one thing she could to vent her feelings. Since Naruto was still mostly undressed, she reached to grab his tighty whiteys and pulled them straight up! Ino could see Hinata's jealous look and knew why this happened, but she wasn't going to tell Naruto. A girl's feelings were private after all, unless she chose to share them.  
  
"EEEEK!" Naruto yelped as his backside hurt again! He felt himself stand on his tip toes, before his feet left the ground entirely. Cursing himself for being so short, he looked at Hinata with a "please don't hurt me!" expression on his face. "Heh- heh," he winced through the pain as he gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I went too far with the stripping huh?" he asked as he looked at Hinata. "I got it. You can put me down now?" he asked, hoping that Hinata, this shy, weird girl that he had no idea had a huge crush on him would show mercy.  
  
She undid the wedgie to Ino's ponytail and dragged both Naruto and Ino outside by their underwear. Both of the nearly naked shinobi yelped and groaned in pain as they were treated like trash. Wordlessly, Hinata tied both of their underwear together, but also tied the knot around a tree branch. A very high tree branch so that neither of them were touching the ground. And it was a windy day, so they were constantly being pushed into each other, like a desktop set of pendulum balls. With that, Hinata went home, going to fantasize about Naru-booty.  
  
  
In their shared hanging wedgie, Naruto asked Ino,” So, uh, oowww… Any ideas on h-OW to get dooowwwngh?”  
  
“If we bounce ourselves, we might be able to break the branch.” Ino suggested, earning a whimper from Naruto. Nonetheless, they still went her suggestion and began repeatedly kicking their legs down, yelping and squeaking as they were push further into their wedgies until…  
  
*CRACK* *CRASH*  
  
“Uuuggghhh…” The branch having cracked, the pair of blondes fell to the ground in a pile, groaning but relatively unharmed save for their chafed butt cracks.  
  
_I am so flossing Hinata’s butt tomorrow for this!_ Ino thought to herself.


End file.
